1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brushes. More particularly, the invention relates to a brush having a handle shaped and dimensioned for resting upon the dividing wall of a double sink, most commonly a kitchen double sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous brushes exist for use in the kitchen sink environment when dishware, cookware and utensils are being cleaned. These brushes generally include a bristle section, which is most often in contact with a sink or countertop surface when not in use. This contact promotes bacterial grow on the bristles which is then transferred to the object the brush is used to clean. The desire to avoid contact of the bristles with a surface when not in use is what led to the development of the present invention.